marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-616)
Relation to Dan Ketch Question out there true believers ~ how it is that Blaze and Ketch are half-brothers when they have the same father and the same mother? Would they not be full brothers? (Jcsrauch 18:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) :Actually, his last Handbook entry just refers to Ketch as his brother, so you're likely right about them being full brothers. Don't know where the half comes from, but then again, I've never been a big Ghost Rider fan. :--GrnMarvl14 19:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Lucifer There doesn't seem to be a character page for the Lucifer featured in the new Ghost Rider series. Anyone know how that character should be named? --Bengartner 04:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't know for sure, but I'd guess you could name it Lucifer (Earth-616) temporarily, and see if people put any discussion on it. Is it the same person as Mephisto? :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 15:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it's not the same person. There's already a Lucifer (Quist) who is an alien and a Lucifer (Lightbearer) that I'm unfamiliar with. It's possibly the same as the Lightbearer. ::Okay, after I wrote that I looked up the wikipedia entry for Lucifer Lightbearer (the Marvel DB entry is blank) and it refers to the demon/fallen angel, so I'm going to assume that's who we should be linking to for now. :: Bengartner 16:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sweet! Good work! :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 18:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling? Is the character's name actually spelled "Johnathon"? Typically the formal form for John is spelled "Jonathan" (without the H). --Brian Kurtz 13:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, marvel.com says Johnathon, wikipedia says Johnathan, comicvine says John. So who knows for sure. I do think that the marvel site is right, since basic fact-checking happens before anything can actually be submitted to the site. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds goods to me. Johnathon it is then! :) --Brian Kurtz 16:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) strength How can Ghost Rider be one of the strongest beings on the planet if his strength level is 5 tons?Kys37ofdoom 21:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Medallion of Power housing the original SoVs? I read in the description that the Medallion used to house the original Spirits of Vengeance? Where was it stated? This is because as I recall in the one of the issues during the Midnight Sons Siege of Darkness, the Caretaker explained to Danny Ketch, Johnny Blaze and if I'm not mistaken, Michael Badalino as to what happened during the first war with Zarathos, the history of the SoVs and the origin of the Order of the Midnight Sons. Someone will have to check which issue it was but if I remember correctly, Caretaker said something along the lines of "They were aided by the Spirits of Vengeance. Beings of power sworn to protect humanity against the dark times Zarathos would have brought upon us. They alone had the power to go head on against Zarathos...and in doing so, sacrificed themselves." IIRC it showed the pics of 3 SoVs and the Midnight Sons (the ones referred to as 'They' above) behind the SoVs in a charge, a mountaintop exploding and the Medallion glowing/smoking (presumably after having the spirits of Zarathos and the SoVs sealed in it). From that, my understanding was that the SoVs did not originate from the Medallion but only sealed in it, after the which the Medallion was shattered by a Blood (the Caretaker?) to render it inert. The current description however seem to give a different impression i.e. the SoVs seem to originate from the Medallion. - Volrath77 (talk) 07:31, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Considering that everything from Origins all the way down to the last paragraph of Meeting Dan Ketch has been lifted word-for-word from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 4 10 I would say what is written is correct. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 06:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Wangst Why does Johnny hate being Ghost Rider? DCLover1995 (talk) 02:44, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Status So, what's the deal with Johnny exactly? Is he still dead? SuperFan95 (talk) 23:44, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Image Can the profile pic for Johnny be changed to the following image? -ABF (talk) 23:30 September 26, 2019 (ETC) :Sure. Done. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:39, September 27, 2019 (UTC)